


One Hell of a Situation

by S1lv3rS0ul



Series: Chansaw Demon AU [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandler's getting soft, Demon Heather Chandler, F/F, Fluff, I'll add more tags as i go, JD is not nice in this AU soz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1lv3rS0ul/pseuds/S1lv3rS0ul
Summary: There sprawled on the carpeted part of the living room, was Heather Chandler, lifeless and unmoving. Her eyes seemed dull as it stared blankly up at the ceiling. Her mouth slightly agape with trails of blue liquid and blood trailed down her chin.Finding the dead body of Heather Chandler was not part of Veronica's plan to apologise to her after the party. At least she'll get some help from an unlikely source to bring her back.***Inspired by: The Demon Queen by RadioactivePaws. Also because I love supernatural AUs, and I'm new to the Heathers fandom and I'm addicted.EDIT: Changed the summary because the last one was a bit lacking.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Chansaw Demon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719544
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I read a few supernatural aus for this fandom and I fucking loved it. So here's my attempt at writing one. 
> 
> Check out the fic [ The Demon Queen ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147615) that gave me inspiration to this one. 
> 
> Un-Beta'ed. Criticism is much appreciated.

Veronica sprinted out of the house, where the party was held. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, as her argument with Heather Chandler remained seared in her mind. Heather’s words echoed around her brain, and damn it hurt her. However, Veronica wasn’t innocent in the screaming match as well. She said some things that she didn’t mean, but she just wanted to say something to penetrate those walls Heather Chandler always put around herself. The tears that welled up in Heather’s grey eyes, as soon as the words came out of her mouth before blinking it away though, she couldn’t forget that. The way the blonde turned away instead of retorting like usual, hit Veronica in the chest painfully with regret. So, she ran away.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Chandler had trusted her after she joined the Heathers. She and Veronica had hung out after school when Heather Macnamara had cheer practice, and Heather Duke had a yearbook committee meeting. So that left the two of them. Veronica had been surprised when Chandler offered to pay for the clothes when they went to the mall, then talked in Chandler’s bedroom. They talked and talked, which resulted in realising that the Heather Chandler of the Heathers wasn’t actually that bad. She cared -in her own way- about Mcnamara and Duke. The dubbed ‘Mythic Bitch’ liked to put up a tough front - an understatement. Chandler even told her that she didn’t mean to treat Duke and Mac like she does at Westerburg, but it became a bad habit to break.

Veronica stopped after running for a while. She was so goddamn stupid, and she knew she was going to be so dead on Monday. The brunette groaned into her hands at the thought of confronting Heather on Monday after having such a bad argument. Sure, what Heather said was harsh and mean, but that didn’t mean that Veronica had the right to retort back with a personal insult. She turned back towards the house she ran away from, and was surprised to see a familiar trench coat wearing figure approaching her. It was J.D.

As soon as J.D was in front of Veronica, he raised one eyebrow at her. “You don’t look cool.” He stated.

Veronica sighed as she answered him. “That’s because I’m not.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Heather Chandler and I had a big fight. We both said things that we shouldn’t have, but I did it worse.”

J.D stuffed his hands in his trench coat pockets and shrugged nonchalantly. “She probably deserves it.”

Veronica’s gaze moved towards the house, probably where the Heathers are still in, and shook her head. “No she didn’t,” she insisted, “What she said to me hurt, yeah, but she didn’t deserve what I said back to her.” She looked back up into J.D’s eyes.

He gazed back at her. “Heather Chandler is just trying to make you feel bad. She probably faked what she said to you to gain your sympathy, so that you wouldn’t go against her.” J.D stepped closer to Veronica, making her feel a bit nervous. “How about this? Come back to my place, and we could probably talk about this. I’ll help you feel better.” He offered his hand up to Veronica.

The brunette was tempted. She wanted to talk to someone about this, about her feelings. Especially about why it pained her to see Chandler’s eyes filled with hurt, more than what the blonde told her during the argument. Veronica knew why though, or at least had a feeling. She has a crush on Heather Chandler; the Demon Queen, the ‘Mythic Bitch’. 

Veronica contemplated J.D's offer to go to his house and talk. However, she also needed time to think alone. She wanted, no, needed to apologise to Heather for what she said, but she wanted to wait until after the party was over. She took a big step back from J.D and shook her head once more, “I’d love to talk about this J.D… but I think I need some time alone to think of an apology.”

The boy scoffed, “You don’t owe someone like her an apology.”

“That’s what you think J.D. I need to apologise to her, not for popularity, but for hurting her.”

J.D lowered his hand, as he took in her words. “Fine.” he spits out. He stepped back before turning and walking away.

Veronica looked at J.D’s retreating figure before sighing and walking back towards her house. It was going to be a long walk, maybe enough time to think.

_________________________

It has been a few hours since Veronica left the party. She was in her bedroom staring up into the ceiling on her back, thinking. Her pen being held against her stomach, while her diary laid by her side, pages face down. She wrote a new entry down for today,

_Dear Diary,_

_I fucked up big time. Chandler and I had this fight during the party today. It was big and it was bad ugly. I lashed out at her in my semi-drunken state after seeing her flirt with another guy at the party. Ugh, I know it’s just an act to maintain the Heathers' reputation, but she could already do that with her bitch mode at school. I’ll go try and go to her house and apologise later._

_Stupid crush._

_-Veronica Sawyer_

After hours of contemplation and staring blankly at the ceiling, she decided to try and apologise to Heather. She knew it was way too early in the morning, around 4 AM she’s guessing, and she’s functioning with little to no sleep, but she went with it anyway. Veronica changed from what she wore at the party to simple enough clothes to walk to Heather’s house. She also grabbed some BQ corn nuts as a somewhat peace offering, then she snuck out of the house. Luckily for her, her parents weren’t awake, so sneaking out was easy.

It took Veronica about 30 minutes of -slow paced- walking to reach Heather Chandler’s house. She gazed up at the three storey house. It was intimidating to say the least, she’s expecting two outcomes from the incoming interaction; Heather will make her beg for forgiveness, but crucify her anyway and Veronica will be a dead girl walking, or there’s going to be easy forgiveness. Veronica shook her head at the latter. No way that was going to happen. 

Veronica slowly walked up to the front porch. She noticed Heather’s red Porsche on the driveway, meaning she was home. She knocked tentatively on the front door, before waiting hoping that Heather would open the door in a moment. 

After a few minutes of silence from outside and inside of the residence, Veronica became worried. She knocked again, but it ended up in the same results. Not a single sound of movement from inside the house. The brunette wandered around the house looking for any possible openings. God, she doesn’t even know why she’s considering breaking and entering, maybe she is that desperate for forgiveness. Fuck this whole situation.

Oddly enough, the kitchen window was slightly open. Veronica nudged it open and climbed in. Still carrying the corn nuts package, she began to wander towards the living room. However, she took a quick notice of the cabinet door below the sink. It was slightly ajar. Perhaps someone forgot to close it properly.

Veronica shrugged, it was probably just someone being forgetful. She went through the doorway that connected the kitchen and the living room.

She froze.

The sound of the package went _thunk_ as it hit the floor.

Her hand covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

A sob threatened to escape her throat, as she took in the scene in front of her.

There sprawled on the carpeted part of the living room, was Heather Chandler, lifeless and unmoving. Her eyes seemed dull as it stared blankly up at the ceiling. Her mouth slightly agape with trails of blue liquid and blood trailed down her chin.

Veronica stood shell shocked at the sight of Heather Chandler being dead. Before knowing the Heathers, she’d probably rejoice(?). But after knowing them? Fuck, she was on the verge of having a breakdown. She probably was having one now at this very moment, because she can’t fucking breathe! Veronica cursed herself.

She scrambled towards the body of Heather Chandler and kneeled beside her. She hovered one hand over the body, but she couldn’t touch it. Instead, she covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly into it. One of her best friends. The girl she likes. Her crush. She’s dead. Shit. Shit. Shittery fuck! How is she going to tell Mac and Duke about this? They knew Chandler longer than she did. They’re going to be devastated once they find out. Once she tells them.

“God, Veronica. What is your damage?” A voice sneered out. _A familiar voice_.

Veronica’s head whipped up towards the source that she swore she heard her neck crack a bit. Standing in the living room was Heather Chandler. Well… the ghost of Heather Chandler. Blue liquid still dripped from her mouth, and she was wearing the same red robe as her physical body was wearing. Although her ghostly form was glowing an ethereal blue, she had her arms crossed, and she looked angry.

“Hea-Heather?” Veronica croaked out.

“Of course it’s me you idiot and don’t act so surprised.” Chandler scowled. “You did this.”

Now Veronica was confused. “Wh-what?”

“First, you insult me after I trusted you with my fucking feelings and now you murdered me Sawyer!” The ghost blonde stepped forward menacingly towards Veronica.

“What! No! After the party, I went straight back to my house and never left!” Veronica was hurt that Chandler would ever think that she was the one who killed her.

“Then who could it be Sawyer? Because I remember last night, the part where you fucking hurt me!” Chandler yelled, closer to Veronica than before. Chandler seethed while advancing towards the confused brunette. “Just admit it Sawyer! You were the one who poisoned me and killed me!”

Veronica sat still as the ghost blonde approached her. Anger, confusion, and sadness were fighting to escape from her chest, as false accusations escaped Chandler’s mouth. She opened her mouth to respond, but the ghost never gave her any moment to do so, as she continued to spew angry accusations towards her. Her mixed emotions bubbled up in her chest, as she couldn’t get a word in. Veronica sat there and took it all in, until Chandler said the next few words.

“You had the motive to want to kill me!”

“WHY WOULD I WANT TO KILL YOU WHEN I LIKE YOU!”


	2. Raising Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone helps! Just not the one Veronica nor Heather recognises immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for a bit of waiting. This chapter is loooong because of some expositiony stuff. Enjoy!

_“WHY WOULD I WANT TO KILL YOU WHEN I LIKE YOU!”_

  
  
  


Veronica immediately covered her mouth with both hands, as soon as the words escaped her mouth. She stared up at the ghost to look for any reaction to her confession.

Heather stopped her approach as Veronica’s words registered in her mind, and she stood there frozen with wide eyes looking at Veronica. She clenched her fists. Damn it all to hell! She wanted this didn't she? Her crush just confessed to liking her, and she should be happy, grateful. 

Heather had developed a tiny -yeah right- crush on the brunette throughout the days since she became part of the Heathers. The way her chocolate brown eyes softened when she told her about her vulnerabilities was just the beginning of that tiny crush.

She should be goddamn happy.

But… she's not. Heather's face dropped as realisation began to sink in. The confession didn't change anything, other than the slight hint of doubt that maybe Veronica really didn't kill her. It still did not change the fact that she was dead.

After a moment of silence, Veronica had the courage to speak out. "Even if my motive was the argument from last night, I would- I would never want to kill you over that. You are one of my best friends." She whispered loud enough for the ghost to hear. Her voice cracked from her emotions. 

"I came here to apologise for what I said last night." Tears began to pool in Veronica's eyes again “I swear I didn’t kill you.” Her voice cracked towards the end. She fiddled with the strings of her hoodie she was currently wearing. 

Silence surrounded the two, no words needed to come out. Heather’s expression softened, as she heard Veronica’s voice crack in her reason. She sighed, “So then, who would want to kill me?”

Before Veronica could get a word out, a flash of light blinded them both. Veronica covered her eyes with her arm, because holy shit that’s fucking bright. The light faded, and she lowered her arm and turned her head to where the source of the light was. Her jaw dropped at the sight.

There standing a bit away from Veronica and the ghost of Heather Chandler, was a tall, lean man. He wore an ordinary black suit with a red tie.

Veronica wasn’t focused on that though, her gaze landed on the large red horns protruding from his forehead, and a red tail that ended with a sharp point, swayed calmly behind him. But his most noticeable feature was his crimson like skin.

Both girls were speechless. Their mouths were slightly open at the sight of this man(?) appearing out of nowhere, and looking like… that. 

The figure dusted off his shoulders and tsked at the amount of dirt, before he swept his gaze around the living room. his two glowing yellow eyes landed on Veronica -who stared with wide eyes at him- then on the ghost beside her -who had her arms crossed and a suspicious look, then on the sprawled dead body on the carpet. 

There was a heavy pause as he took the scene in, his tail continuing to sway calmly. 

“Hmm…” he hummed, “I now see why the spirits of Fate wished for me to come here.” He drawled as he studied the dead body.

Veronica, still looking a bit baffled, raised a hand. “Erm… Sir? Uh... Who are you exactly?”

The red figure switched his gaze from the body to Veronica, who looked nervous at the attention, and raised an eyebrow. “Do… you not know who I am?” he questioned curiously.

“Uh…not really?”

“I see.” The figure then directed his gaze at Heather- the ghost, “What about you then?”

Heather bristled at the attention, her crossed arms tightened. “I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about.” she snarked. 

The man in red merely chuckled, amused at the two in front of him. “Well then… allow me to introduce myself then.” He bowed, “My name is Lucifer of the Hellworld.”

Veronica stilled, and Heather gripped her arms tighter at the introduction. “Like… The Lucifer?” Veronica asked cautiously. Her eyes darting nervously between him and Heather.

Lucifer merely nodded in response.

Veronica didn’t know how, but she could feel Heather tensing up beside her. ”Why… are you here exactly?”

Lucifer regarded them with a calm expression, not affected in any way by the nervousness he could sense. “A… Good Old Dear friend of mine and Fate had asked me to help them with a problem.” He looked again at the body.

Heather gritted her teeth, her nose crinkled at the continuous taste of acid. “Let me guess… I’m the problem?”

Veronica gulped at that. As much as dead is dead, she didn’t want Heather to go. 

The devil sensed the trepidation surrounding the brunette sitting by the body. He could almost feel the despair and anxiety emanating off of her in waves. On the other hand, the blonde ghost was agitated. She was filled with aggressiveness that he knew she had when she was alive, but he could also sense the fear lying underneath all the anger.

“No.” He stated. He felt the tension in the room drop for a bit before he continued. “You, Heather Chandler, are dead because of the problem.”

Veronica’s eyes widened more at his words. Heather’s arms dropped to her sides. “W-what?” she asked weakly.

Lucifer nodded, as if to tell the two of them ‘You heard me’, before continuing. “Someone here has decided to take lives into their own hands, playing judge. Fate, nor my Good Old Dear friend, nor I don’t like that. This causes a very chaotic rift in this universe, and that can yield disastrous results.“

“B-but… wouldn’t it be their destiny to just do those things?” Veronica stuttered out.

“Fate usually tends to leave the lives in their respective owners' hands, they themselves create their paths, and Fate merely oversees it.” Lucifer explained, “Unfortunately, someone is somehow beginning to intervene with people’s lives, and has cut them too short. And you were one of them, Ms. Chandler.” He locked eyes with Heather, as she took in his words.

“With situations like these, and others, we assign guardians for this world - The Overworld.” He paused to allow the two girls to absorb the information. “Since you were the first victim, Ms. Chandler, of the problem, we have decided you might be one of the guardians.”

Heather reeled back at the last sentence then steeled her features, while Veronica’s mouth gaped open. The latter shakily stood up, “But-but how? She’s dea-she’s dead.” she gulped. She doesn’t notice the glance Heather gives her.

Lucifer straightened up, “That is why I am here. I am here with an offer.” Veronica wore a determined expression, listening intently to the next set of words. “I can give her a life back.” 

The brunette perked up at that, but stayed quiet. Heather’s face stayed neutral not giving away any hint of emotion, knowing that there was a catch. 

“I can give Ms. Chandler her life back.” Lucifer repeated, “But, she will be altered.”

Veronica opened her mouth, however Heather managed to beat her to it. “Altered _how_?” the blonde ghost demanded.

Lucifer chuckled quietly at the blonde's attitude, he certainly made a good choice. "If you want to be brought back to life, you must become one of mine."

Both girls' faces scrunched up at that. There was an awkward pause, before Lucifer realised his mistake. He frantically waved both his hands in front of him, "No, no, no! Not like that!" He panicked for a second. "You must become one of the new demons under my authority."

"That means you will no longer be human."

Silence draped over the living room, as the revelation weighed heavily on the two girls. Heather would love to take the offer, but she didn't want to leave Mac and Duke, and...Veronica. She’d be glad to just be a ghost looking over them, and talking with Veronica who can somehow see her.

Lucifer took the silence as a sign to continue, "However the process is not easy. To bring Ms. Chandler back, she must first have a tether to this plane. Then comes a ritual that must be performed on the dead body."

“A tether?” Veronica questioned. “What’s that?”

“A tether is essentially the energy source of a demon, and they are mostly human.” He answered, “It is a rather large commitment between the two parties.” After finishing his sentence, he stared at Heather. He hoped that she would understand the difficult situation she would be in if she accepted the offer.

Heather stared back with steel in her eyes. Coming back to life meant she would have to depend on someone, and she didn’t like the thought of it. She already had enough being vulnerable around Mac, Duke, and now Veronica, but being stuck to someone just for energy? That was not a comforting thought.

“I’ll do it.”

Heather’s head whipped towards Veronica, who finally stood up. The blonde gaped at her, but Veronica didn’t notice. To say that Heather was shocked was an understatement, she couldn’t believe Veronica just basically volunteered to be her energy well. However, the shock slightly faded when she remembered the brunette’s sudden confession, before Lucifer appeared out of nowhere.

Probably feeling her stare, Veronica turned her head and looked up at Heather, and held her gaze with a determined expression. Heather was internally impressed at her ability to hold her gaze, but she did not back down.

Veronica did not back down as well, even as Heather seemed to stare back with a piercing gaze, searching for something in her eyes. Veronica wanted to do this. If bringing Heather back to the living world meant she would be sucked for energy, then so be it. 

Lucifer didn’t want to interrupt their silent conversation, but interjected anyway. “What do you say, Ms. Chandler? Ms. Sawyer seems to have volunteered to be your tether.”

After what seemed like hours of staring into each other's eyes, Heather must have found what she was looking for and sighed in acceptance. 

“Fine.”

The devil hummed knowingly, “Very well.” He turned to Veronica, “For you to perform the ritual, it would be more effective if you were somewhere more private.”

“We are in my house.” Heather snarked.

“That is true. But the process takes quite a while, so what could possibly stop your housekeepers from entering the house and seeing someone perform a literal satanic ritual to ‘revive’ someone?”

Veronica swore she saw a hint of a smug smirk appear on Lucifer’s face, when Heather didn’t have a reply.

“...Fuck sa- fine! Just use my bedroom.”

Lucifer nodded in approval and turned to speak to Veronica, “Ms. Sawyer, I’m afraid you’re going to have to carry the body.”

The brunette sighed at having to carry a dead body -her crush’s dead body- up the stairs. Veronica grimaced when she crouched down to pick up Heather’s body, opting to avoid getting a look of the corpse. Unfortunately, carrying the body to Heather’s bedroom has subjected her to Heather’s warnings and threats about ‘not dropping her sexy body’- which she admittedly agrees to.

“Don’t you dare drop my sexy body, Ronnie!”

  
  


“Watch your step!” Was what Heather yelled when Veronica nearly tripped over and almost smashed her face on a step.

Lucifer opened the door to the bedroom, and Veronica gently placed Heather’s body on the bed. Looking around, Veronica noticed all the red accents around the bedroom and marveled at them.

The girl in the blue hoodie stared expectantly at Lucifer, “So... now what?” she asked, without any hesitation. “Do I have to draw some sort of pentagram or something?”

Lucifer scoffed at the mention of the summoning symbol, “That is not necessary.” He turned his head away, and mumbled to himself, “I swear, whoever degraded my brilliant pentagram into a simple star in a circle... I’ll curse their spirits.”

He looked back to the ghost and the girl and composed himself, “The first part of the ritual is important to establish a bond. A sacrifice.” He pulled out a sharp looking intricate dagger from his suit jacket, and held it towards Veronica, whose eyes widened. Heather mirrored her expression as she gawked at the weapon.

“What!?”

“What!?

Heather glowered as she immediately stepped in front of Veronica, “Don’t you fucking touch her!” she hissed.

The devil raised his eyebrows in confusion, “But I thought you-”

“Not if it means killing Veronica!”

Blue liquid poured like a waterfall from Heather’s mouth as she shook in rage. She knew that she couldn’t stop Satan himself. She can’t even touch anything in this damned form! But she would try anyway.

Realisation hit Lucifer as Heather’s words hit him. A quick tense second passed by, before the devil let out an “Oh…” Then he quickly shook his head, “The sacrifice is not to kill Ms. Sawyer.” He clarified as quickly as he could, “What is needed is some blood from the tether, no killing necessary.”

The tension in Heather’s ghostly form lessened, but still remained on guard. 

“Chandler…” Veronica called out in a soft voice, “It’s alright, I’m sure I can handle a little pain.”

Heather glared at her, which was a tad more intimidating with blue liquid viciously leaking out of her mouth.

Veronica smiled to comfort the currently dead Heather, “It’s okay. I volunteered for this, remember?”

The brunette could see Heather’s jaw clenching as she stared at her, “Fine. But if you faint from blood loss, it’s on you.”

Veronica nodded, as Heather stepped aside even though she didn’t have to, and moved forward to take the dagger from Lucifer. She gulped as she looked at the very _very_ sharp edges of the blade, and looked up at him.

“Daggers are better for blood sacrifices. That and better than trying to wash blood off from the knives from the kitchen.” He shrugged then nodded in reassurance at her. She was about to make a slice on her palm, before Lucifer interrupted.

“I would do that beside her body.”

Once again, Veronica nodded to show him she understood. She walked to where she laid Heather’s body, and kneeled on the bed. She laid the edge of the dagger and prepared herself to do it.

She winced as she slid the blade across her palm. Crimson red blood instantly began to pour out from the wound.

“Good. Now lay your bloodied hand - palm down on Ms. Chandler’s chest and your other hand on top and repeat after me.”

Veronica mentally sent out an apology when she placed her bleeding palm on Heather’s chest, following Lucifer’s instructions. She fought back a blush as she noticed the red robe slightly parted around where she placed her palm.

Lucifer began to recite the words for the ritual, and Veronica repeated it word for word. The moment she finished the spell, a red glow began to appear from underneath her hands. She internally panicked and swiftly looked at Lucifer. He returned the stare with his own calming one, silently calming her down. Veronica’s gaze wandered towards where ghost Heather was standing, and she noticed that she was beginning to fade.

Heather, after seeing Veronica speak the words for the ritual and gaping at the red glow, she felt herself fading. She raised her hands in front of her, and realised that they were becoming more transparent every second.

Veronica continued to stare at Heather as she faded more and more, eventually completely disappearing. She began to feel a jolt in her chest, then started the sensation of panic rising up. She brought her eyes back on Heather’s body and noticed something crawling from under her own palm.

A nearly-hot hand landed on her shoulder, surprising her, but the hand kept her in place. Lucifer’s voice came from behind her, “Whatever happens, you mustn't move your hands until after the glow is completely gone.” He advised.

The brunette gulped before nodding. Then looked back at the apparently reviving body.

Panic bloomed in her chest once more at the sight before her. Two red glowing tendrils were climbing up her arms, one on each arm. The tendrils were wrapping around her arms, nearing her shoulders before pausing for a millisecond. All of the sudden, the glowing tendrils went directly into the middle of her chest.

Veronica gasped at the too warm sensation when the red ropes entered her through her skin. She bit her lip when the temptation to pull herself off overwhelmed her entire being. Tears welled up in her eyes at the warm sensation in her chest, as if a raging inferno was being lit inside of her. 

After what seemed like too many minutes -she wasn’t counting- she saw an end to the crawling ropes climbing up her arms. As soon as the tendrils finished entering through her chest, the red glowing lights began to fade away to nothing. Veronica removed her hands right away when the last of the lights went out, then kept her hands close to her chest, one hand clutching the other.

Veronica finally looked up at Heather’s body. She didn’t have blue liquid and blood dripping down from her lips anymore, and her steel grey eyes were hidden by her closed eyelids. She looked beautiful and at peace.

Lucifer entered her peripheral vision. He was grinning proudly at her, “Well done, Ms. Sawyer.” He congratulated. “Expect a conversation from either me, my Good Old Dear friend, or maybe Fate. However, we will give you two enough time to adjust to the....changes. Oh, and don’t worry about any mess downstairs, it’s been taken care of.”

The blue clad girl stared at him as he turned and began to walk towards the bedroom door. Lucifer opened the door, but before he could close it, he made eye contact with Veronica, smiling knowingly. “I would have a trash bin at hand, considering...the way she died.” Then a resounding _click_ echoed around the room as Lucifer pulled it close.

  
  
  


Veronica sat on the bed, clutching her bleeding palm, in silence for about twenty minutes now. She could feel the slice she inflicted, throbbing in pain. However, she refused to move from Heather’s side, waiting for any signs of her waking up. She had already grabbed a trash bin from nearby and placed it by her feet, ready to give it to Heather, as suggested by Lucifer.

A few minutes went by, making Veronica feeling anxious. What if Heather actually never wakes up? What if she unknowingly sold her soul to The Devil? What if-

A loud gasp and a swift movement interrupted her negative thoughts. She immediately grabbed the trash bin with the uninjured hand, and held it towards the source of the gasping. Veronica felt the bin being yanked from her grip.

After a few moments, she winced as she heard the sound of retching behind her. The vomiting made her a bit nauseous, but she managed to hold it down. The sounds of vomiting were then replaced by deep breaths, and a deep growl resounding out. It pierced a small sense of annoyance in her chest...that wasn’t hers. It made Veronica uncomfortable.

Veronica turned around to face the now awake Heather, after she mentally readied herself. What greeted her was a surprise; 

Heather was still wearing her robe when she...died, but some of her features changed. She now has two pairs of red horns on her head, almost forming the shape of a crown with four corners. Her ears were now a bit longer and were tipped at the end. Heather’s blonde hair was still, well, blonde except for the tips where it faded towards a deep crimson colour. Veronica’s eyes followed a long red tail that seemed to originate from Heather’s backside and laid swaying on the bed, almost like a cat. The tail ended with three black sharp points; the middle one longer than the ones beside it. Towards the end the tail were small, smooth looking spikes protruding out from the length. Veronica would be lying if she said she didn’t have the urge to stroke it.

Veronica shook her head at the thoughts, and moved her eyes up towards Heather’s face. Her eyes remained close as she leaned her head on the edge of the bin, but as if sensing the brunette's eyes on her, she opened them up.

Veronica held back her gasp, but not her expression of surprise at the change in the blonde’s eyes. They were completely black, except for the bright crimson ring replacing her irises. They stared up directly into brown eyes, which were frozen at the sight.

It felt like an eternity as Heather looked into deep brown orbs, finding shock, but not even a small hint of fear.

The now demon Heather, broke the eye contact, stood upright, and placed the trash bin down on the floor beside the bed. She then looked back at Veronica. Sweet, feisty Veronica, who bonded herself as Heather’s tether. She purred at the thought.

Veronica thought she was hearing things when she heard a soft rumble from Heather. She must have a grin growing on her face, because the rumbling was gone the same moment it was there. 

Heather raised a hand, which she just noticed were tipped with claws, towards Veronica -who flinched at the sight of said claws not expecting them- and brushed back a lock of brown hair behind her ear. The blonde lowered her hand and she and the brunette stared at each other again.

Heather broke the silence, “We need to talk.” She said with a rough, gravely tone.

Veronica gulped and blushed slightly at the voice, before her eyes widened. “Oh…uh...yeah...of course! We should probably look for the person who killed you.” 

Heather shook her head, “Not that. About your confession from earlier.”

The demon raised a perfect eyebrow when Veronica visibly paled. 

“Oh…”

“...”

“Ah shit...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger??? gasp! Seriously though, the only way I know how to end a chapter is through cliffhangery dialogue .-.
> 
> Forgive me.


	3. Chandler Crush Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely overwhelmed at the response this fic is getting! The comments are so sweet, and the kudos is like HOLY SHIT! Thank you so much you guys!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

_Heather broke the silence, “We need to talk.” She said with a rough, gravely tone._

_Veronica gulped and blushed slightly at the voice, before her eyes widened. “Oh…uh...yeah...of course! We should probably look for the person who killed you.”_

_Heather shook her head, “Not that. About your confession from earlier.”_

_The demon raised a perfect eyebrow when Veronica visibly paled._

_“Oh…”_

_“...”_

_“Ah shit...”_

  
  
  
  
  


As soon as Veronica blurted out the curse, she lowered her head to avoid looking at Heather. She could still feel Heather’s piercing gaze looking for an answer, but all she did was continue looking at the soft bed sheets and blush. 

Heather let out a satisfied smirk at the brunette’s reaction, happy that she has this effect on her. Although, at the thought of Veronica messing around with her feelings didn’t sit well with her. She probably should give Veronica more credit, considering she was willing to perform a life changing ritual to bring her back to life. But...the thought of the girl not reciprocating -or joking around with- her feelings made Heather want to _snarl_. 

The blonde rapidly shook her head at the sudden turn of her thoughts. _Where did that even come from?_

She turned back to Veronica and raised an eyebrow. “Well…?” She asked, “Do you actually mean it, Ronnie? Because I fucking swear to g-” Heather paused, “-the devil himself, that I will ruin you if you’re joking around.”

If Heather said she wasn’t surprised when Veronica suddenly pushed herself off the bed as a response, she would be lying. 

The demon’s red eyes followed Veronica’s form as she paced back and forth, mumbling to herself. Heather watched Veronica make weird movements with her right hand, while the left one was held against her chest. She felt a tiny twinge of anxiety in her chest that wasn’t hers. Heather was confused, until something instinctual made her realise that the source of the anxiety was in front of her, walking back and forth in her room. 

Veronica, on the other hand, was whispering and mumbling to herself different ways to escape the, what she now named ‘Chandler Crush Confession’, situation. This was the list of escaping strategies she managed to make;

  * _How fast can I run? Just sprint out of the room and out of the house. Easy!_



  * _How high can I jump down? Open the window then jump down. Easy... hopefully legs will be fine._


  * _How can I make myself small? Curl up and beg for forgiveness. Not so easy._


  * _How to think rationally? Just admit your crush… hahaha no._



She was making herself dizzy with all the pacing, and she should probably stop. Veronica just needed a way to avoid any sort of conversation with Heather. But, they’re bonded together that avoiding her would be impossible. 

Veronica spun around for the nth time, hoping a bit more pacing could ease her anxiety about this whole situation. The pacing helped steady her breathing, so she wouldn’t collapse. That was good.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement from the direction of Heather’s bed. Veronica stopped her pacing and faced the bed, only to see Heather in her glorious human form walking towards her. Her eyes were back to their usual steel grey, but they had a predatory glint in them that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. 

_Ohshitohshitohshit_ she was absolutely dying here today.

The brunette gulped and took a step back for every step forward the blonde took. She felt like the prey to Heather’s predator. This continued on, until Veronica’s back hit the wall. She stared up at Heather, who was standing a feet away. Veronica shook her head at the fact that Heather Chandler was now taller than her by a few inches. She blinked multiple times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating from the lack of sleep, but on her third blink Heather was closer than before.

Veronica gulped at the close distance and at the fact that Heather was looming over her. The taller girl was studying her, and the attention shot blood up to her cheeks, reddening her already flushed face. Her face was now almost the same shade as the red robe Heather was wearing.

She pressed her left hand harder against herself, then grabbed it with her right.

_Big mistake._

Heather’s eyes widened when Veronica yelped out of nowhere. She narrowed her eyes and looked over the brunette’s body, searching for the source of the pain. It didn’t take long to find where she was hurt, so Heather’s focus moved to Veronica’s hands that she was holding against her chest.

The demon reached out to separate the hands from each other, but somehow, Veronica managed to create a little bit more distance between them, and nearly merged herself with the wall. Heather audibly growled softly at the stubbornness Veronica was exhibiting.

She took the opportunity to grab the clasping hands, before Veronica could move them away, and gently pried the right hand off of the left one. Even though Heather managed to separate the hands, Veronica still insistently kept the left one against her chest, refusing to give in. 

The blue clad girl, however, was surprised when Heather was able to easily pull her left hand towards her with an unbelievable amount of softness and strength. 

Heather turned Veronica's hand around and bit back a gasp. On the palm was a large, diagonal gash, when she had sliced herself for the ritual. The blonde glared at it, as if she had the power to completely heal it by looking.

Meanwhile, Veronica was sweating bullets under Heather's scrutiny of her hand. Probably justifiable, considering it’s been around 45 minutes, and she hasn't tended to it yet.

Yep, bad idea.

Veronica was taken out of her inner monologue by Heather's voice. "You absolute pillowcase!" The demon scolded, "Why didn’t you treat this while I was unconscious?” Heather tsked as she lightly traced a finger around the wound. 

Veronica felt a tingle from the path Heather was tracing, and she tried not to shiver. “I-I wanted to keep an eye on you! Just in case something bad happened...or something…” She trailed off.

Heather scoffed at the answer, “Well now you still have a bleeding hand!”

The brunette winced, “I know, I know...but I- it’s not that bad though.” She said while suffering under the throbbing pain.

All of the sudden, Heather wrapped her fingers around Veronica’s wrist and pulled her towards a door. The blonde twisted the doorknob open, then switched on the lights.

Veronica went wide eyed at the sight of the bathroom. Whenever she and the Heathers hung out in Chandler’s house, she always went to the bathroom that was down the hallway from Chandler’s room. But this one, this one definitely takes the cake. 

Heather’s bathroom was larger than the bathroom Veronica was used to. This one had a pink colour scheme rather than the usual red in the bedroom. There was a small, pink, fluffy mat in front of the sink. Above the sink was a mirror with small light bulbs surrounding it, and beside the mirror was a light, pink tinted cupboard. 

Heather tugged Veronica to stand in front of the sink, then let her wrist go. She pointed at the brunette, “Stay there.”

Veronica nodded, still somewhat amazed at the interior of the bathroom. After making sure she wouldn’t run away, Heather marched towards the medicine cabinet (which was on the other side of the mirror) and searched through the supplies. 

While she was busy finding supplies that she needed to treat the goddamn wound, Veronica continued to look around the bathroom. She had managed to get over her amazement, but it left her in a daze from what happened between breaking and entering Heather’s house, to her being Veronica in the bathroom. 

Veronica silently sighed, her mind hasn’t processed everything that happened; Heather’s dead body, meeting Lucifer The Devil, the ritual, Heather becoming a demon. 

How did she get here?

A hand lifting her left hand brought her back again. Heather wore a determined expression as she intently looked at the dagger wound. She patted a gauze on the wound, then switched to a soaked one -which made Veronica hiss at the painful sting. Heather, in the meantime, grumbled at Veronica for her carelessness.

“You should’ve cleaned this up as soon as possible, Ronnie.” she grumbled quietly.

After cleaning the wound, Heather began to take out the bandage and wrap it around the palm. So, Veronica decided that now was the time to speak out as Heather placed a strip of plaster to secure the bandage.

She mumbled at a low volume that if it weren’t for Heather’s newly heightened hearing, she would have missed it. 

“Yes, I meant it by the way.”

Heather had never raised her head so fast in her life. Veronica was looking at her, her brown eyes filled with fear for her reaction. Heather understood that fear. She stared back, searching for any hint of lies and found none. However, apparently the eye contact was too intense for Veronica, that she began to word vomit.

“Look Chandler,” she started, “I promise I’m not messing around! I actually… I actually really do like you. Again...I- uh I’m really _really_ sorry about what I said last night. You’re not a slut, or...or a heartless bitch, Chandler. You’re.... You’re a beautiful person, who carefully picks the people you trust, and that’s fine.” Well, Veronica is deep into this ramble, she might as well finish it before she dies. “You seem, and uh… are, the ‘Mythic Bitch’ in school, but really you’re just trying to protect yourself, Mac, and Duke. Even though, you uhm… show it in a very weird, mean wa-”

Before Veronica could even finish that sentence, heck she wasn’t even halfway through her wordmit, Chandler grabs a fistful of her blue hoodie and smashed their lips together.

Veronica's eyes widened at the feeling of soft lips meeting hers. She stood still for a second, before her eyes gradually closed and leaned into Heather, reciprocating the kiss. Her insides melted at the feeling of Heather Chandler’s lips on hers, and her natural scent washed over Veronica. Heather wasn’t wearing any perfume, but for some reason, her scent was that of spring and a hint of spices. 

Veronica wrapped her arms around Heather’s neck, encouraging her to come even closer. The latter responded by firmly gripping her waist, which elicited a throaty groan. The brunette brought her uninjured hand to Heather's blonde hair and lightly scratched it, prompting the demon to deepen the kiss. 

Without thinking about it, Heather began to guide the both of them towards a bare wall. As soon as Veronica's back had hit the wall, she leaned in a bit more, unintentionally pinning the brunette to the wall. 

After a few minutes of them making out, Heather felt a light tug on her hair. This made her pull away from the -fantastic! breathtaking! intense!- kiss, then she looked down at Veronica.

The brunette was red-faced and deeply panting, as she gazed up into Heather's shifting grey eyes. Then, she unwound her arms from the blonde's neck and lowered them.

Veronica opened her mouth, "Chandler, I…"

"Shh…" Heather hushed, closing her eyes. She pulled Veronica closer, making her stumble into her chest -intensifying her blush- and placed her chin on top of the brunette's head.

Veronica didn't know how to respond to Heather's sudden affectionate mood, except wrap her arms around the blonde's torso. She further leaned into the embrace. Everything else faded away as her lack of sleep caught up to her. Veronica's eyes began to slowly close.

Heather, while in the state of tranquility from the close contact, started to notice Veronica's breaths becoming even.

"Ronnie?" She tested.

There was a delay before there was a response.

"Hmm…?"

At the drowsy reply, Heather pulls away from the hug, then inspects Veronica's face; her eyes were half-closed and there were dark circles under them as well. Afterwards, the brunette deeply yawned. 

“M’sorry I yawned...haven’t slept yet.”

That concerned Heather. Did Veronica mean she hasn’t slept after leaving the party?

“What about after the party?” Heather asked.

“Mm...nope.” The brunette answered, “Stayed up...to think of a way to apologise to you.”

The blonde sighed quietly at the reply. As much as she appreciated Veronica thinking of ways to apologise to her, she didn’t like the fact that the girl came here sleepless. 

“Okay. How about this? I’ll drive you home so that you can get some sleep.” she suggested, “Then after you get your sleep, we will talk about the tether and this...thing between us.”

It took a moment for Heather’s words to register in Veronica’s poor sleepy brain, but the moment she did, she did something that Heather didn’t even expect.

“Nooo...it’s so faaar....and you’re so...so...comfy.” she slurred out, leaning towards the demon.

Heather held her back with her hands on the other’s shoulders, exasperated at the stubbornness even the sleepy Veronica could display. _Ugh, I can’t believe I have a crush on this...this...moronic dork._

The Almighty Mythic Bitch of Westerburg High, The Demon Queen, The Heather Chandler...sighed in defeat. _Fuck, I’m whipped._

“Alright, Fine.You can sleep here, but only and only if you text or call your parents about it.”

“...Kay.” was the only reply she received.

So, Heather pushed Veronica back to her bedroom, and reentered the bathroom by herself to wear more comfortable sleeping attire. Her robe was slightly tainted with her...death.

In the bedroom, It took Veronica a few tries to be able to contact her mother because of her sleep addled brain. Her mom answered the phone quite quickly.

“Hi mom, I’m at Heather’s for a hang out.” She told her mom while keeping back a yawn.

“...which one?”

“Red one, Chandler. Before you worry, I’ll be fine.”

Veronica heard humming from the other side of the phone, before her mom responded. “Alright. Just take care okay?”

“Will do, mom. Bye!”

She hung up, then placed her phone on the bedside table. After that, she flopped back on the bed, then she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Veronica heard approaching footsteps, before she felt the mattress dip behind her. She was expecting Heather to kick her out of her room, making her sleep in a spare bedroom or something, but nothing like that happened.

She felt Heather’s presence behind her, making her heart pound. Gathering up her courage, which somehow increased in her sleepy state, she turned to face Heather, and scooted closer.

The blonde was surprised when Veronica faced her, and she was even more so when she had the guts to move closer. After a few moments, the brunette went even further and cuddled into her. Cuddled into Heather Chandler! Heather Chandler was being cuddled by this dork!

A sense of satisfaction filled out from Heather’s chest as Veronica settled into her position. The demon was blushing at the sudden affection the brunette was displaying, before she surrendered to it by hesitantly bringing her arms over Veronica’s waist, her hand on the middle of her back.

Grey, steel eyes stared at the girl cuddling into her. She, herself, was gathering up some courage before she chickened out, or was too late.

“Ronnie?” She asked, trying to find out if the brunette was still somewhat awake.

Fortunately for Heather, Veronica was still conscious. “Hmm?”

“Next weekend, go out with me.”

A tension filled silence filled the room, which worried Heather. 

“...Okay.” There was a response at least. A vague one, but still a response.

“Okay?”

Veronica sleepily looked up to Heather with heavy-lidded eyes, and chuckled lowly. “I would love to go out on a date with you, C” Then she went back to cuddling closer to the blonde.

Heather blushed from the affection, but was elated at the fact that Veronica Sawyer accepted the date. A small mumble from the brunette brought her out of her inner celebration.

“Mmm...you’re very warm…”

Next thing Heather knew, Veronica was out like a light. Her eyes roamed around the sleeping girl she was holding, then let out a small smile. The blonde tightened her grip on the brunette and willed herself to close her eyes.

Heather Chandler -The Mythic Bitch, The Demon Queen, The Alpha Bitch- fell asleep with a hint of a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is appreciated btw! I'd love to improve my writing cough especially when I haven't been arting cough.
> 
> A little extract from my outline for this chapter: _VERONICA IS A WHINY SLEEPY GURL and Chandler relents._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://soultastic.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.S Chansaw, McDuke, and Poly Heathers + Veronica are my life.


End file.
